Ouran Chat!
by EverythingIsTroublesome032697
Summary: A chatroom of the Ouran High School Host Boys Woohoo! and plus two extra characters me and andrea in upcoming chapters they might not be in the chatrooms sometimes. well i suck at summarys so just enjoy and review woohoo -Starr-Chan
1. Chapter 1

Woo! i was bored so i made this tehe enjoy and review and i do not own OHSHC if i did i would be rich and awesome! enjoy ^^

Character Names:

Honey-Sempai Loves Cake: Honey

Starr Lashae Tehe: Starr

Everything Is Troublesome: Mori

Number one prince: Tamaki

Tamaki's Princess: Haruhi

Top Prankster: Hikaru

The good twin: Kaoru

All Apologies: Andrea

Tamaki's Princess: Hey guys!

Starr Lashae Tehe: Hey Haruhi! ^^

Number one prince: Hello my princess : D

Tamaki's Princess: Aww tamaki stop it your makin me blush ; p

Number One Prince: hehe.

Honey-Sempai Loves Cake has signed in.

Honey-sempai Loves Cake:Hi guys!!

Starr Lashae Tehe: Hi Honey! Whatcha doin cutie!

Honey-sempai Loves Cake: Eatin Cake What are you Doing Starr-Chan!

Starr Lashae Tehe: Not much just sittin here listenin to these love birds Haha!

Honey-Semai Loves Cake: Oh well they love each other if you think thats annoying you should see them at school Hehe.

Starr Lashae Tehe: oh brother haha!  
All Apologies Has signed in

All Apologies: Hey guys!

Starr Lashae Tehe: Hey Andrea!

Honey-sempai Loves Cake: Hi Andrea!

Number one prince: No your cuter!

Tamaki's Princess: No you are!

Starr Lashae Tehe: Oh boy...

All Apologies: Lol i think there cute you know who else i think would be cute??

Honey-sempai Loves Cake: who?

All Apologies: You and Starr!

Starr Lashae Tehe: What!

Honey-sempai Loves Cake: Umm andrea are you sure..

Starr Lashae Tehe Has sent you a private message.

Starr Lashae Tehe: Andrea what are you doing! you know i love him and your telling him!

All Apologies: No im not. your crazy.

Starr Lashae Tehe: huff whatever.

Starr Lashae Has Left private messaging.  
Honey-sempai Loves Cake Has sent you a private message.

Honey-sempai Loves Cake: How did you know i liked her Andrea??

All Apologies: You do holy cow! i just thought you looked good together thats so cute!

Honey-sempai Loves Cake: No please dont tell her i like her!

All Apologies: Dont worry i wont Honey.

Honey-sempai Loves Cake: Okay thanks Andrea! ^^

Honey-sempai Loves Cake Has left private Messaging.

Starr Lashae Tehe: So are we all going to hang out today or what?

Honey-sempai Loves Cake: Yeah sure Starr-chan!

All Apologies: Yepperz

Top Prankster Has logged in.  
Top Prankster: Hey guys.

All Apologies: Oh hey Hikaru : D

Top Prankster: So i was wonderin if maybe me and you could go on a date tomorrow Andrea is that okay?

Woo Cliffhanger! What will andrea say? and will honey and starr think if they find out they like each other find out next time on....Ouran Chat!! (Next week they will not be in a chatroom tehe) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is the second chapter and i dont own ouran high school host club! enjoy and review hehe ^^ If you dont know the character names go to chapter one becuz im to lazy to write them again hehe**

All Apologies: Oh umm sure i guess Hikaru.

Top Prankster: Yes! Okay see you At the park!

_Top Prankster Has Signed Out._

Starr Lashae Tehe: Aww Andrea has a boyfriend!

All Apologies: Yeah hehe..

Honey-sempai Loves Cake: Congrats Andrea! The girl i like doesnt even like me..

Starr Lashae Tehe: Aww im sorry Honey who is it? i bet they like you!

All Apologies: Oh trust me she likes you.

Honey-sempai Loves Cake: Sorry but i cant tell.

Starr Lashae Loves Cake: aww please tell me Honey im your best friend!

Honey-sempai Loves Cake: Oh uhh sorry guys but i gotta uh go see ya at the park!

_Honey-sempai Loves Cake has signed out._

Starr Lashae Tehe: Yeah me 2 bye Andrea see ya there!

_Starr Lashae Tehe has logged out._

All Apologies: oh wow there hopeless..

_All Apologies Has Logged out._

Tamaki's Princess: Aww Tamaki your sooo sweet! Wait they left us! cmon lets go to the park!

_Tamaki's Princess Has logged out._

_Number One Prince Has logged out._

_---------At the Park------------_

Honey: -walks up- hey Andrea!

Andrea: Oh hi Honey.

Hikaru: hey Honey -puts arm around andrea-

Andrea: -blushes-

Honey: where is everyone??

Andrea: oh well Tamaki and Haruhi arent comin there busy makin out and Starr should be getting here.

Honey: -blushes- oh yeah Starr is coming..

Hikaru: you like her!

Honey: shh! be quiet if she walks up she might here i dont want her to know!

Hikaru: Oh okay.

Starr: -walks up- hey guys hey Honey! -smiles at honey-

Honey: oh hi Starr-chan!

Starr: -blushes a little and thinks- i love it when he calls me that..

Andrea: Hey Starr why dont you go to the swing we will be over there in a minute i just need to talk to honey and hikaru.

Starr: umm okay. -goes and sits on swing-

Andrea: -sighs- Okay Why dont you think she likes you!

Honey: -looks down- I just do..

Hikaru: Well youll never know till you ask.

Andrea: Yeah thats...-gets interrupted by seeing some girls from school push starr off the swing- what the!

Honey: -turns around and sees them-

Starr: why did you do that!

Girl: Because Your stealing Honey from us!

Starr: I am not honey is just my best friend!

Girl: Yeah right we know you like him so you better back off! -starts to slap starr but hand get caught- what the...-turns around- Honey!

Honey: -Holding girls wrist- Dont touch her...

Starr: -Looking at Honey-

Girl: Honey Please we just dont want this whore to be around you!

Honey: Shut up! shes not a whore Starr-chan is my best friend and i wouldnt change that for anything so just go away!

Starr: -Blushes-

Girl: -runs away crying-

Starr: Thanks honey that was really...-gasps and gets hugged by honey-

Honey: -hugging starr tight- Dont worry about it your my best friend...

Starr: -Blushes and hugs him back-

Andrea: -takes picture of them hugging- mwa ha ha!

Hikaru: oh boy what are you going to do..

Andrea: -whispers plan to Hikaru-

Hikaru: im So proud of you! -kisses her-

Andrea: i know!

_--------The next day------_

Starr: ohh! the newspaper is out! -buys newspaper-

-on front page of newspaper it says Cutest Couple at Ouran and has a picture of them hugging and under it it says Starr And honey!-

Starr: -blushes- WHAAA!?!?!

Honey: What is it Starr-chan?

Starr: -shows him picture-

Honey: -blushes hard- uh oh..

Starr: -runs to Andrea-

Andrea: -talking to Hikaru-

Starr: ANDREA!!

Andrea: what?

Starr: what the hell why did you do this!

Andrea: well because its true of course.  
Hikaru: well other than us -smiles-

Andrea: yepp -smiles and kisses Hikaru-

Starr: oh my god oh my god what am i going to do!

Andrea: i dont know..

Starr: ughh!! -runs off-

_-------1 HOUR LATER------_

Starr: -walking beside Honey-

Honey: -smiling at Starr- Whats wrong Starr-Chan??

Starr: Everyone is staring..

Everyone: -Staring and smiling and whispering-

Honey: Oh well dont worry about it just ignore it -smiles-

Starr: Honey you have a explanation for everything! -smiles and hugs honey-

Honey: -blushes and hugs back-

Everyone: AWWW!! -takes pictures and runs after them-

Starr: Oh boy!

Honey: lets go! -grabs starrs wrists and runs and hides in the old music room and locks door-

Starr: Are you sure were safe here??

Honey: Yeah im sure -smiles-

Starr: Thank you honey.. -smiles at Honey-

Honey: No problem -smiles Back and leans toward Starr- But there telling the truth...

Starr: -blushes hard-

**WOO another cliffhanger !**

**Honey: WHAT IT WAS GETTING GOOD!!!**

**Me: yeah i know thats the point hehe**

**Honey: But i really want to kiss you!**

**Me: aww thanks honey i love you 2!**

**Honey: Hehe..**

**Me: Thanks for viewin and please view and review byee!**

**Honey: -kisses starr- byee!!**

**Me: Wow..**

**-Starr-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe welcome to chapter 3 of ouran chat! woohoo were adding a new character woo! enjoy ^^**

Honey: -leans toward Starr-

Starr: -blushes and leans-

Kelsey: -gets between- Starrs got the hots!! -smiles big-

Starr: -screams-

Honey: -Screams-

Kelsey: -screams- hi!

Starr: Kelsey what are you doing here!!

Kelsey: well i stay here during the day and look at the answers for tests and at night i sleep here! -smiles big-

Starr: -does freaked out chibi face-

Honey: who are you?

Kelsey: Oh im Kelsey Starr's Funny Much richer cuz!!

Starr: Hey!!

Honey: oh then why do you live here?

Kelsey: I dont know -smiles-

Honey: umm okayy

Kelsey: Are you starrs boyfriend?

Starr & Honey: No!!

Kelsey: well it looked like it when you was about to kiss -makes kissing face-

Starr: Kelsey just shut up please! -blushes-

Honey: -sighs-

Kelsey: aww cmon cuz you know you love meh!

Starr: Yeah but your still annoying..

Kelsey: hehe! -sticks out tongue and does peace sign-

Honey: -laughs-

Kelsey: So what are you doing here hmm??

Starr: were...hiding..

Kelsey: oohh!! from what?

Honey: from all the people at this school!

Kelsey: oh why?

Starr: -sighs- this! -shows newpaper-

Kelsey: AWWW!!!! thats so cute you guys love eachothaaa!

Honey: -blushes-

Starr: oi..

Kelsey: Hehe.

Kaouru: -Unlocks door and comes in and locks it back- hey hun! whatcha..-sees starr and honey- oh hey guys! whats up??

Kelsey: Oh hey baby! -kisses him- there hiding shh! -smiles-

Kaouru: oh okay -laughs- what are you hiding from..

Starr: -shows paper-

Kaouru: AWW!! thats so cute!

Kelsey: thats what i said!

Honey: Huff we want to get the rumors to stop!

Kaouru: oh well they dont look like rumors to me they look real to me -smiles-

Starr: -blushes- well there not!

Kelsey: Sure -giggles-

Kaouru: Why dont you just admit you like each other?

Kelsey: hehee..-whispers plan to kaouru-

Kaouru: ohh hehe.

Kelsey: now! -slips- oops! -bumps into honey and makes him kiss starr-

**Wooo another cliffhanger oohh yeahh!**

**Kelsey: oh yeah i got them together im awesome!**

**Kouru: you sure are -smiles-**

**Kelsey: aww stop it! -blushes-**

**kouru: hehe.**

**Me: oi..**

**-Starr-chan.. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe a extra chapter that andrea made for me so i thought what the hell its funny so ill put it in : D enjoy!! ^^**

Starr: Um, Honey? Can I ask you a kind of serious question?  
Honey: O yea, anything! *blushes*  
Starr: I was wondering, maybe, if you're not busy this weekend.  
Andrea: Hey guys, what's up?  
Starr: You just HAD to ruin the moment, huh?  
Andrea: What did I do? *acts all innocent*  
Honey: *facepalms* Looks like I'll never know what that question was, huh?  
Andrea: Nope! Hey look, it's Hikaru! I'll go meet up with him. See y'all later! *leaves*  
Starr: Anyways. Honey, about that question.... *blushes*  
Honey: Yea?  
Starr: Would you like to-  
Kaoru: Hey guys, have either of you seen Tamaki? He stole my DS and now I can't find it!  
Honey: *groans*  
Kaoru: *looks at Honey funny* Who peed in your Cheerios today?  
Honey: No one... He went to Haruhi's house, I think.  
Kaoru: Thanks, I'll talk to y'all later.  
Starr: See ya later.  
Kaoru: *leaves*  
Honey: Before anyone else comes, there was something you wanted to ask me?  
Starr: Honey, will you go on a date with me tonight?  
Honey: *blushes* Gee, that's really a nice offer, but.  
Starr: *gasps* But what?  
Honey: You see, Starr... I'm going out with Haruhi.  
Starr: WHAT!?!?!?! *bursts into tears*  
Honey: I'm sorry. I have to go. Bye. *leaves*

Starr: *wakes up screaming* Well, that was a bit scary... It was just a dream.... It was just a dream.... Phew!


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to the fith chapter of ouran chat! woo lets get started!**

Honey: -Kissing Starr and pulls away- oh my god im so sorry!

Starr: -blushes hard- oh its okay honey you didnt mean too -smiles-

Honey: oh okay i thought you would get mad.

Starr: -smiles- nah! -thinking- man i really like him but apparently he didnt like it..

Honey: -thinking- wow...she didnt like it..

Kelsey: -does a sad chibi face- it didnt work!!

Kouru: I know! -thinking- thank god..

Honey: well im going to go get my bag out of gym ill be back if all the people dont find me -laughs-

Starr: -laughs- good luck Honey.

Honey: -smiles and leaves-

Kelsey: Oh and by the way sorry Kouru but were just friends. -smiles big-

Kaouru: umm okayy -looks confused-

Kelsey: im gonna go talk to kyouya! byee! -leaves-

Starr: oh my gosh Kaouru im so sorry -frowns-

Kouru: ah its okay i was gonna break up with her anyway.

Starr: oh why?

Kouru: i like someone else write now..

Starr: oh really! who??

Kouru: -blushes a little- you starr..

Starr: -gasps and blushes-

Honey: -walks in and was spying the whole time- what!

Kouru: oh hey honey did you get your...

Honey: you like starr!

Kouru: Yeah so? you dont like her!

Honey: i...-sighs- whatever you can date her i dont care...-frowns and walks out-

Starr: -gasps and starts crying-

Kouru: -hugs starr- its okay hes not worth it dont worry..

Starr: but i really liked honey! i loved him!

Honey: -standing outside door and crying-

Starr: -crying-

Kouru: Dont worry Starr..-kisses her-

Starr: -kisses back-

Honey: -gasps and runs in and tackles Kaouru-

Starr: Honey!!

Kaouru: Get off me!

Honey: no i love Starr! -gasps-

Starr: -gasps-

Honey: -looks down and gets off kaouru- im sorry starr..-runs out-

Starr: Honey!!

**Woo cliffhanger! hehe!**

**Honey: Stupid Kaouru! im the one that loves you!**

**Me: aww thank you honey! -kisses his cheek-**

**Honey: Hehe..**

**Kaouru: Ugh!! -frowns-**

**Me: oh no umm kaouru i didnt mean it like that i mean ugh..see ya next time..review..-_-**

**-Starr Chan!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay chapter six of Ouran chat! enjoy! ^^**

Kaouru: Wow, bummer.... Lets go on a date!

Starr: What!?

Kaouru: C'mon! Please? Just one date; a double date with Andrea and Hikaru!And I might help you get with Honey again... Maybe.... -smiles-

Starr: -sighs- Fine... One date!

Kaouru: YEAH!! -jumps in mid air and freezes that way-

Starr: Umm, are you okay...?

Kaoru: Nah, I feel like role playing. I'm in a musical!

Starr: Well, that's not creepy at all.

Kaouru: Hehe.

_-----------LATER THAT NIGHT-------------_

Andrea: I'm glad you guys came. ...But I thought it would be with Honey...What Happend...?

Starr: Well Honey saw me kissing Kaouru and....

Andrea: Wait. What!?! I thought you liked Honey, not Kaoru!

Starr: I do, but... -sighs- I don't know. He probably hates me now... -frowns-

Hikaru and Kouru: -singing American Idiot [by Green Day] on the karaokemachine-

Starr: Oi....

Andrea: Look, don't worry. Honey will forgive you.

Starr: I sure hope so. I really do love him... Sometimes, I wish I could bewith Honey AND Kaoru, you know? At the same time, I mean.

Andrea: I know how you feel

Hikaru & Kaoru: "Well maybe I'm the **, America!"

Andrea: Hikaru! Watch your language! There are two ladies sitting RIGHT. HERE.

Hikaru: -giggles- Sorry, your highness ;P

Starr: You too, Kaoru! Be good or I'll never come on another date with you again!

Kaoru: Okay, I'll be good... We're almost done, anyways.

Hikaru & Kaoru: -come back and sit down with Starr and Andrea-

Hikaru: -kisses Andrea on the cheek- So, what were you two ladies talking about?

Andrea: -blushes- Nothing, really.

Kaoru: -kisses Starr on the cheek-

Starr: -slaps Kaoru-

Kaoru: -rubs cheek, like in the movies- Ow! What was that for?

Starr: For being an idiot!

Andrea: -dies laughing-

Hikaru: Bro, you should take it slower -grins-

Kaouru: -grins nervously- I'll know better next time.

Starr: -mumbling- I'm sorry, it's just... Honey...

Kaoru: I understand. Finish your meal, and I'll drop you off at your house.

Starr: Thanks.

Andrea: Hikaru and I will just stay here...

Hikaru: Actually, I was thinking... Maybe I could go over to your house...?

Andrea: -blushes- Sure...

Hikaru: -grins evilly-

Andrea: Don't make me slap you.

Hikaru: -giggles- Come on, let's go.

**WOO cliffhanger! yeehah!!**

**Kaouru: Ya know i kinda liked that chapter -smiles-**

**Me: of course you would you went on a date with me!**

**Kaouru: Tehe.**

**Me: -Smiles lightly and giggles at him- Goofball..**

**-Starr-chan ^^**


End file.
